


Брешь

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: У генерала Секуры совершенное тело, красивое, гибкое и сильное, на которое Блай не может не реагировать как мужчина. Возможно, раньше, до Хоногра, он нашел бы в себе силы отказать ей.





	Брешь

**Author's Note:**

> по комиксу «Звездные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи»

После инцидента на Хоногре проходит время. Блай пытается забыть о том, что произошло, но у него никак не выходит. События того дня словно впечатались в подкорку, въелись в память несмываемыми пятнами. Генерал Секура, всегда такая смелая, сильная, уверенная в себе — настоящий джедай, такой, какими их представлял себе Блай во время обучения — лежит в грязи под ногами этого… этого предателя. Блай не может забыть подобное. Словно по испорченному визору шлема прошли трещины — и все стало другим, искаженным до неузнаваемости.

«Клон обязан выполнять приказы, для этого мы созданы», — твердит себе Блай вновь и вновь. Но напрасно — теперь он замечает то, что мешает ему выполнять свой долг по-прежнему без оглядки. Он видит, будто в бинокль с тысячекратным увеличением, как перед принятием решений его генерал колеблется — недолго, доли секунды. Раньше такого никогда не было, Блай уверен. Мелкие капельки пота на ее лбу во время особенно сложных атак, страх, порой мелькающий в огромных, нечеловечески прекрасных глазах, когда она смотрит на этого… убийцу.

Нет во вселенной существа гаже и противоестественнее, чем джедай, изменивший идеалам Республики. Надо было ликвидировать его сразу, как только Блай узнал, кто он. Возможно, следовало ослушаться прямого приказа — и тогда сияющий образ генерала Секуры, лучшей из джедаев, не мутнел бы, не осыпался, вскрывая то, чему Блай с трудом подбирает название. Он не должен испытывать жалость к своему генералу. Это унижает ее, делает подобной ему, обычному… не человеку даже — клону.

 

Здесь, на Салукемае, и по вечером слишком жарко. Блай едва успевает снять доспехи, как генерал Секура входит к нему.

— Ты все время сердит, потому что Квинлан теперь с нами? — спрашивает она прямо.

— Мое дело — выполнять приказы, мой генерал. Вы говорите — я подчиняюсь.

В ответ она прикрывает глаза и машет головой, словно не желая слышать это в тысячный раз. Блай, опомнившись, вскакивает с постели и оказывается недопустимо близко к ней. Его каморка слишком тесна для двоих.

— Если я прикажу тебе перестать подозревать моего учителя, ты подчинишься?

— Я не верю ему, — говорит Блай. Он клон-коммандер, их учили указывать на ошибки генералов. — Квинлан Вос чуть не убил нас на Хоногре. Он избил вас тогда, мой генерал, и теперь предаст сепаратистам! На Камино нас учили доверять интуиции…

Она кладет ему на губы прохладные пальцы, заставляя замолчать.

— Если не веришь ему, то поверь мне, — говорит она так просяще, неправильно. От звука ее голоса сдавливает сердце. — Пожалуйста, Блай.

Генерал Секура рядом, почти прижимается к нему — будто они равные, будто между ними что-то есть. Неужели она не чувствует, как тяжело ему сейчас — как он задыхается от этой близости вне кодексов, вне правил и доктрин. У генерала Секуры совершенное тело, красивое, гибкое и сильное, на которое Блай не может не реагировать как мужчина. Будто она не его командир, а шлюха-танцовщица из дешевого притона. Возможно, раньше, до Хоногра, он нашел бы в себе силы отказать ей.

Джедаи умеют читать мысли, почему же генерал Секура не делает этого сейчас? Почему не отступает, не уходит, неужели не чувствует, как его не вовремя вставший член упирается ей в бедро?

— Блай? — кажется, она удивлена. Но вместо того, чтобы оставить его одного разобраться с этой неловкой проблемой, вдруг прижимается еще сильнее. И когда он пытается остановить ее, целует крепко и глубоко, неожиданно страстно. Блай сдается, обнимает стройную талию, уже не скрывая свое неподобающее возбуждение.

Ее кожа влажная от жары или желания, он собирает языком мелкие капельки пота с гибкой шеи. Руки словно сами собой опускаются на ее ягодицы. Блай так возбужден, что трудно дышать. Наверное, еще можно было бы остановиться, но генерал тихо стонет и тесно трется животом о член. Их разделяет лишь два слоя ткани, это слишком много. Блай торопливо — только бы не сигнал к атаке — задирает ее майку и впивается губами в темно-лиловый сосок, окончательно теряя голову от того, как он твердеет во рту, как выгибается ему навстречу генерал. Ладони продолжают гладить ее голубую безупречную кожу. Этого так мало, до звезд в глазах, особенно когда она путается пальцами в его волосах, тянет к себе ближе, ближе.

Крифф, генерал Секура его хочет. Этому не обучали на Камино — иногда только шептались по углам. Блай никогда не слушал подобного и считал выдумками. А сейчас, когда генерал Секура в его объятиях, он может только дернуть за пояс, содрать с нее узкие брюки. Возможно, это получается грубовато, но он понимает, что его генерал не против, потому что она делает то же самое с ним. Прикосновение обнаженной кожи опьяняет еще сильнее, она забрасывает ногу на бедро, и Блай чувствует, как влажно и горячо у нее между ног. Наверное, надо отнести ее в постель, но отпускать генерала не хочется ни на миг. Блай подхватывает ее под ягодицы и входит в нее. Генерал Секура выдыхает со стоном, но не отстраняется, напротив, крепче обнимает его плечи и запрокидывает голову. Блай больше не чувствует ее веса, не помнит себя, остается только она — то всхлипывающая, то довольно постанывающая, соль ее кожи, жар ее тела. Он движется в ней, и это так правильно и естественно, будто они были созданы друг для друга и для этого момента. Покачиваясь, он снова и снова погружается в нее, тесно и жарко, словно толчками сможет выбить саму память о предателе из генерала. Темнеет в глазах, удовольствие расходится по телу прерывистыми бластерными очередями. Генерал Секура вздрагивает, стонет громче и сжимает его так невыносимо приятно, что Блай кончает, бесконечно долго. Генерал расслабляется в его руках, кладет голову на плечо.

Потом он укладывает ее в свою постель, заботливо обтирает влажной тряпкой. Генерал Секура лишь приоткрывает свои темные бездонные глаза и сонно бормочет:

— Ты просто ревновал, да?

— Нет, — отвечает Блай, но она уже не слышит. Блай гладит ее длинные лекку, они тоже влажные и скользят под прикосновениями. Тонкие черные ленточки, гладкий шелк. Генерал Секура кажется такой уставшей и уязвимой сейчас, словно и не джедай вовсе. Это все из-за Квинлана Воса, предателя. Однако, может быть, то, что он сделал и делает, не брешь в ее доспехах, а рана, которая затянется со временем.

Скоро они возьмут Салукемай и уедут в другое место — куда повелит Республика. Там не будет предателя, и все станет как прежде. Генерал Секура вновь будет приказывать, а коммандер Блай — подчиняться.

Он с улыбкой ложится на пол, подложив под голову свой комбинезон. Из окна веет долгожданной прохладой, звезды светят особенно ярко. Блай смотрит на них, слушает ровное дыхание своего генерала, пока глаза окончательно не слипаются.


End file.
